


Fame, Fortune, and Fuckery

by ravenwyck, SqueezeBabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Bottom, Pining Top, Pirates, Pseudo-History, Slow Burn, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwyck/pseuds/ravenwyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Adventures on the high seas!A tale of freedom and finding fortunes, but also a tale of duty and love.The story of a brilliant, but naive, captain and his experienced, but overly protective quartermaster begins now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually intended to be heavy on the fluff (and maybe angst), but in this day and age warnings always seem the safer bet. So, here we go...  
> The pseudo-historic nature of this piece lends to the idea that it may ultimately contain themes that will not agree with everyone. History was not always a pleasant place that held itself to the social morals we've currently accepted as "right." These themes might, but wont necessarily, include slavery, violent death, and very antiquated ideas about the age of consent.  
> But, please keep in mind that this IS a work of fiction. Including such themes does not condone, nor encourage, such behavior in real life.  
> (Side note: Please do not try any non-standard sex acts you read about in fiction without first educating yourself on the risks and safety of such practices.)  
> Also, there will be very few content tags in this piece. More than just laziness, this is an aesthetic choice designed to create a more traditional reading experience. It does mean, however, that readers will not always know that content they don't care for will exist.  
> Respectfully, we ask that if you have a need for trigger warnings, an especially sensitive nature, or a lack of understanding between what is and is not acceptable in real life, it may be best if you moved to another work.

_ The Merry Dancer _ slid up to the docks with the casual grace that spoke of an experienced crew. The damage she’d sustained in the last battle still marred the frigate’s beauty. But, she was too proud to limp into dock. Boasting three masts, thirty eight guns, and a reinforced ram prow there was no question she’d been built for war. The Sea God himself knew she’d seen her share of battle. She was a cunning mix of strength and speed and though she’d taken some losses in the last fight she’d come out the victor and her men were in a light mood as they secured the ship. 

On the docks fishermen and loaders moved about with purpose and already girls had gathered to greet the coming ship. Even in a nowhere place like this, the hustle of port life was controlled chaos and the sight was like home to Nico. A free port was rougher than average, but he was glad for it all the same. No one would challenge their legality and they would get better prices for their goods.

The island itself was small, rising like an angry welt from the sea. Wood fishing shacks rimmed the shore, empty until their master’s return with the daily catch. The town sprawled along the steep slope which rose to crest at a large flat plateau. Dirt pathways wove their way through the cheaply constructed huts and buildings and worked their way up the hillside as quick constructions slowly gave way to painted facades and stucco walls. From this angle, Nico could barely make out the sails of the plantation’s windmill, spinning lazily in the tropical winds. He couldn’t see the sugar fields that sprawled across the island’s only expanse of flat land, but he remembered the way the cane grew almost to the very edge of the jagged cliffs the made up the island’s other side, as if long ago an angry god had brought his fist down and crumbled half the landmass into the sea. 

Like a tiny castle overlooking it’s tiny kingdom, the island’s only mansion squatted at the top of the landscape looking out over the port town below. It was a pompous sort of thing, almost an eye sore against the backdrop of this tropical paradise. It was larger than it needed to be, gaudy and not at all suited to the climate. It’s owner, the tiny island’s  _ Governor _ , was a pompous man with some of his captain’s fashion sense but none of his charm. Nico had hated the man instantly.

With his foppish ways and military family, it wasn’t uncommon for the captain to be invited ‘up the hill,’ when they spent time in port. They had in fact come to count on it. And, While he remembered the ‘proper’ way to act and kept clothes just for such occasions, Nico had taken to life at sea to avoid all that. He looked forward to nights spent in dockside taverns with no greater responsibility than to make sure no one shanked his captain for winning too much at the table. 

Nico shouted orders out to the crew. Along the decks men scurried about carrying out their work. Unlike the rest of the crew his mood was foul. Their boatswain had taken a shot in the gut and not even their surgeon’s considerable skill had been enough to save the man. The man hadn’t been well liked, but he had been efficient and Nico felt his loss as he considered all the things he would need to accomplish while they were in town. The captain looked at him sideways after a while and though there was no reprimand in his eyes, Nico sighed. Breathing deep of the salty air, he let go of his annoyance. There was coin in their pockets, goods to be sold, and they flew free beneath their own colors. It was, in fact, a good day to be a pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Willem finds out that he has to go for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! it is I, Squeeze! I apologise for the chapter length, this was written many a moon ago when I wasn't as good a writer as I am now - it's been edited to pick up the inconsistencies at the time, so it's an improvement on the original!

“Master von Haven? Willem von Haven?” 

Willem turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, unable to see who it was over the bustle of the port. He was just disembarking from  _ The Merry Dancer _ and looking forward to visiting his favourite taverns and engaging in a spot of recreational gambling as he so often did. However, this was one of the few free ports where he’d built a somewhat  _ professional  _ relationship with the resident Governor; an older, portly gentleman who ruled this little island with an iron fist.

Having been brought up as a fellow “aristocrat”, Willem was always polite when speaking to the Governor, never refusing an invitation. The man gave away tidbits of information, he assumed to curry some sort of favour with his father. It was no secret that his father was the Vice Admiral of the Dutch Navy, but Willem was the third son, so in no position to have the sort of clout the Governor might be after. These tidbits admittedly had proved most helpful to the crew and their subsequent adventures, however, the last bit of information he'd received had been responsible for their current predicament, leading him to believe that perhaps the Governor had grown tired of him making excuses and was now just setting him up for trouble. 

As he stepped off the gangplank, the messenger made his way to him, huffing slightly, his face red from the exertion. “Lord Humphrey is requesting your presence at his dinner tonight, shall I inform him of your attendance?” 

There was a bit of a desperate look in the messengers eyes, leading Willem to believe that it was one of those “on pain of death” moments for the poor man. He gave an inward sigh but put on his brightest smile, “Please inform Lord Humphrey that I shall be more than delighted to attend tonight, however, I may be slightly tardy as there a few matters that I need to oversee first…” his voice lilted slightly with his Dutch accent, but his English was perfect. 

He cast a meaningful glance in the direction of his Quartermaster who was pretending to look the other way. Willem let out another sigh and smiled at the messenger reassuringly, “I’m assuming that it’s just my presence he requests?” The messenger nodded before quickly making his way through the port and back towards the mansion on the hill. 

It would mean a change of plans for starters; there was the intention to recruit more crew, find the materials to do some repairs, restock and all of the mundane things that went with the upkeep of a “pirate” ship, but instead he would now be looking for the public baths in an effort to make himself presentable for dinner… and then there was finding an appropriate outfit from the many that were stashed in his cabin. With an audible sigh he turned and made his way back up the gangplank. He’d have to choose the outfit  _ before _ he went and had a bath; bathing was a particular luxury that he enjoyed immensely and the more time he could spend soaking, the more prepared he felt to face Lord Humphrey. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartermaster arranges accommodations for the night.

Nico sighed as he watched the courier approach, he already knew what the message would say. It was the same almost every time they stopped in this port. As pirate’s went, Willem was an attractive and respectable man and the Governor had taken a liking to him the first time they’d met. But, Nico knew very well what Lord Humphrey wanted from his Captain and it had nothing to do with his polished manners. So far Willem had denied the man’s advances. In fact, at first he’d hardly even noticed. But, the Governor’s demeanor had grown more predatory with each visit and Nico wasn't sure how much longer the man would take no for an answer. It might have been different if his Captain actually had an interest in the Governor, but so far as he could tell, the man didn't seem interested in male companionship at all. As thick as he was, Lord Humphrey seemed to be growing aware of that as well. Glaring out over the bay as he waited for the Captain’s inevitable answer, he wondered idly if the crew would be adverse to moving on to the next port. Unfortunately, it was just an idle thought. He barely controlled a snort of derision over the Captain’s next question. It was always just Willem's presence that was requested. It had not stopped him from attending, so far, and it wouldn’t now. Especially with the question of whether or not he had intentionally fed them bad information before their last run floating in the air.

  
As the courier quickly faded into the crowd, Nico grabbed a passing boy by his collar, stopping his progress along the dock. The kid smirked up at the quartermaster like he’d been caught doing something wrong but had no shame. John. Despite the cheeky look, Nico doubted he was actually up to anything. He was a good kid. He’d been Nico’s cabin boy since they’d fetched him from the wreckage of some storm-claimed ship. Though, It was hardly fair to think of him as a child anymore. He’d grown over the last few years. He was still shorter than Nico, but the gangly limbs of youth were already giving away to muscular form that he’d carry into adulthood. “John, the Captain and I will be staying in town tonight. Go get my sea bag, you know where I keep it. It’s already packed. Once the Captain has finished preparing his clothes, you’ll take our stuff up to the Lady's Anchor, the Anchor mind you, no other. Tell the owner we need adjoining rooms for a captain and one officer. We’ll need two baths when we arrive later this afternoon. A hot one for the Captain. Don’t let the old tyrant try to haggle you over the price, tell him it's for The Merry Dancer. Repeat.” The boy’s familiar smile wilted as he took in the quartermaster’s disgruntled demeanor, replaced by a far more serious expression. Standing as straight as he could manage, the golden haired boy repeated the instructions he’d just been given as Nico counted coins into his hand. Despite Nico's gruff tone, the boys tone held more respect than fear and there was still a twinkle at the corner of his eyes. The hard edge of Nico’s mood melted as he ruffled John’s mess of curly locks. ”If everything is ready and you are waiting when we get there, you can take until midday tomorrow onshore. Martin will take your shifts.”

  
The grin that spread across the boy’s face was more than just pleasure at having time off in port. “Aye, Sir.” The cabin boy answered. He knew Martin had been caught sleeping on duty and Martin was a hard boy to like at the best of times. John wouldn't make that mistake. Once freed from the Quartermaster’s grip he repeated his orders once more, then scurried off to Nico’s cabin and probably to rub the news in Martin’s face. Nico watched him go, distracted by the sway of his pert bottom as he skipped away.

  
Once the cabin boy was out of sight, Nico turned to follow his Captain back up the gangway. The Captain had taken to the sea with great fervor, but he’d not been born on it and though he would never say so, Nico knew he still appreciated time time spent on dry land. With the loot from the the last battle, a room for the night was an easily accommodated luxury. “We’ll be staying at The Lady’s Anchor, a bath will be waiting when we finish with our business. If you want to get done in time to enjoy it, you better go start picking your clothes now. I’m to arrange a few more things and make sure everyone understands the extra security measures while I wait.” As he walked beside the captain, he continued to speak. It was less like conversing, and more like thinking out loud. It helped his own thought process but it was also a way of instructing the too often clueless Captain. “The crew will spread their coin and their stories tonight. The recruiting will be better tomorrow for it. I’ll send the carpenters out to check the shipyards today. The carpenter’s are a good lot and we will check out their recommendations tomorrow afternoon. I already have the list of needed provisions made up. The goods will sell as well tomorrow as they would today. Providing our hides are still intact tomorrow to do the selling.”

  
At the last bit, Nico's words finally dried up. Willem von Haven had always been a gambler in more than just the traditional sense. Nico had never seen the man’s luck run dry when the stakes were important. Perhaps they would enjoy a quiet dinner and learn that it had all been a terrible misunderstanding. The Captain would once again offer polite attention without ever quite committing or saying no. They would complete their repairs and sail away, crossing this port off their map entirely for a good long while. It was a pleasant thought, but Nico had made a note to wear extra dagger sheaths in case he needed to be prepared for reality instead. Luck was a fine thing, and the Captain’s was finer than most, but Nico had never been much of a gambler himself so he abandoned his earlier musing of a night in the taverns and finished making plans for an evening as a semi-invited guest at the Governor’s mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pirates go off in search of news.

His pace back onto the ship slowed as Nico joined him, Willem listening intently to what the man was saying. The ship might have been his, and his father may have been the Vice-Admiral of the Dutch Navy, but Willem himself was not completely comfortable with life at sea and all that it entailed. Nico was a wealth of information in this regard, just that some of the information was taking longer to sink in. In the very beginning he was sure Nico would have just pushed him overboard in the middle of the night if it wasn't for his uncanny luck; the two of them eventually establishing a rapport with one another that had deepened into a genuine friendship; or at least he hoped it had, like with many other things, Willem was also clueless about social interactions outside of gentry gatherings. 

He nodded along as Nico ticked off the list of things that needed to be done to ensure the continued smooth operation of their vessel. It got him thinking about his own list of things that required action; their top priority would be to speak to those who sold reliable information. Those types wouldn't be found at the Lady’s Anchor; these types would be found at the seedier, rougher dockside taverns.

Once on the deck that led to the Captains Cabin, Nico left him to continue on. Once inside, Willem made his way to the many chests that contained his clothes. Whilst he wore the tight fitting leather trousers and comfortable linens for actual seafaring, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the fine clothes that he'd accumulated, either through gambling, or purchased using the money he won from gambling. He couldn't say that gambling was a  _ love _ , just something he was ridiculously good at thanks to his uncanny luck; even when the situation initially seemed bad, a silver lining would always show at the last moment that made up for it... in ways that lined his pockets and that of his crew. 

He picked up an armful of clothes and laid them out on his bed, fingering the silks and laces as he straightened them out. The clothes were all predominantly “new” as he’d gotten rid of most of the clothes he originally owned before his pirating “career”. His hand hovered over the blue doublet with matching hose. The  _ feeling _ that he got when he was sure that his luck was operating, made the hair on the back of his neck prickle and he quickly stuffed the other clothes back into the chest. He'd won the outfit from an English Aristocrat, and he felt the colour suited him well, bringing out the blue in his own eyes, the colour vibrant in contrast to his fair skin and hair.

Rummaging around in the bottom of one of the chests, he located an even smaller chest, hidden amongst the lace and frills. He carefully opened it and emptied a small pouch containing small items of jewelry; a few rings, a gold necklace or two, but given the company he would be keeping tonight, he opted for just the signet ring of his House, the dark blue sapphire matching his outfit. He folded the clothes neatly and wrapped them in waterproof oilskin to take with him to the baths, along with some perfume and powders. 

To keep in line with the current fashion trend, he would have to apply a touch of makeup; at least it hid the slight imperfections on his face caused by repeated sunburn whilst out at sea. 

There was a knock at the door just as he finished putting his things together, and Nico's face appeared, with John waiting behind him to take his things. Willem gave his best smile, the man's timing was perfect as usual, and the two of them made their way off the ship, exchanging small talk as they walked along the docks.

“I think we should find Mr Gold Cap first.” Willem had a thoughtful, but serious look as he did his own version of thinking out loud. “He smuggled the last lot of runaway slaves from the Governor, and presumably exchanged information with them, perhaps if our coin matched the colour of his teeth, he'd be willing to part with it?”

He made a wry smile at his poor attempt at humour. Gold Cap Jack, named so for his impressive set of gold capped teeth, was rather high on his list of suspects. It was said that he had a finger in nearly every pie, both above the table and below it. Not much could happen on this island without him knowing something, or being involved in it. The man didn't really have a code of honour, rather he did what was best for him and his pockets. If someone else profited from his deals, it was purely coincidental, however, if the man wanted you out of the way, he had the means and the money.

Willem rubbed the back his neck absentmindedly as he and Nico walked through the doors of one of the more seedy establishments on the dock, and sat at one of the tables that afforded him a view of the rest of the room, but it seemed that Gold Cap was not there. 

When the barkeep came over to serve them, Willem placed an extra silver coin on the table. “I don't suppose you'd know the whereabouts of Gold Cap Jack? It seems we've missed him.”

The barkeep pocketed the extra piece and sniffed. “He's workin, aint ‘e. Not due back til t’marra ‘e is.”

Willem smiled faintly, “Then I don't suppose you'd know anything about the Spanish fleet that's two days sail from here? Or know anyone who does?”

The barkeep sniffed again as he looked around the room, before returning Willem’s expectant look with one of his own. Willem placed another silver coin on the table that vanished with a wink of reflected light. “‘Ere, them Spanish have been bad for business lately. Someone is payin’ them to hang around these parts. They're neither pirates or privateers, just a nuisance they are. Not likely to be one of our lads, but even the guv is complainin’. Mayhaps they're bein’ paid with fancier coin than what he has.” 

Willem frowned slightly, sitting back in his chair as he thanked the barkeep for the information. He rubbed the back of his neck as he digested the news, mayhap it wasn't the Governor responsible for their ambush after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Willem get clean.  
> John stops by to talk to Nico, except they don't really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially long, when compared with it's existing mates.  
> Please forgive me.  
> There was so much that needed to be done and said and so many promises that I had to fulfill in this post.

Nico and Willem had made slow progress up the hill. Their first stop had been a bust, but the merchants and tradesmen they spoke to after hadn’t been much better informed. It seemed that everyone agreed that the Spanish were moving in the area, but no one seemed to know their motives or goals. It could be that the governor wasn’t involved at all and the Spanish were just responding to the increased incidents of piracy in the area. 

It was afternoon by the time they reached _The Lady’s Anchor_. It was a nice place, with it’s glass-paned windows and painted stucco walls. Situated high on the hill, it’s second story balcony overlooked the dock. Mark, the inn’s owner was situated behind the bar, but made his way quickly to Willem as he entered the common room. Mark was a nice enough guy, and Willem had developed a good rapport with him. Nico let the conversation of the two men flow around him as he followed the pair up the stairs, dodging two boys running back down with empty but still steaming buckets in their hands. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that one  of them was John. He wasn’t sure if Mark had recruited him for the duty or if he had just volunteered. Really, it could have gone either way. Nico told the boy he was free to enjoy his evening, as promised, once he’d finished carting the bath water.   
  
Upstairs, the captain’s room was the last on the right at the end of the hall. It was large and well appointed with french doors that opened to a spacious balcony along two walls with a view of the port. Nico's own room was next door, smaller but still well decorated. Opening the door to his room, he left Mark and the captain to continue along. Without the need to heat water, his own bath was already prepared.   
  
Nico wasted no time removing the clothes from his oiled sack. The deep blue velvet English style justacorps and knee length breeches came out first. His long fingers traced along the elaborate and stylized silver embroidered waves along the collarless coat’s edges and around its silver buttons. It’s skirt was slightly less flared than favored by the french. The french had a habit of overdoing things, anyway. Nico was pleased with how his suit had turned out. He owned very little that had not been plundered, and though it had been expensive, he was vain enough to be pleased with the result and he found himself actually looking forward to wearing it for the first time. The sleeveless cream silk waistcoat came next. Embroidered in silver and gold waves and sea life, it’s color matched the silk facing on the coats upturned sleeves and inner lining. Once Nico had removed the bundle of his shirt, only his slightly heeled shoes remained at the bottom of the bag. Unwrapping his linen shirt with its simple, yet finely wrought lace cuffs, he removed his white silk stockings, undergarments, shaving kit, looking glass, and the small pouch containing the pearl accented silver buckles for his shoes, bits of black hair ribbon, and some other small bits of jewelry. It was becoming more common for military men and those with active lifestyles to forgo the wig. Nico was glad enough to take advantage of the trend, since he could never stand the extravagantly expensive and entirely annoying things anyway.  
  
Through the thin walls and open balcony doors Nico could hear the final buckets of water being brought up and the tavern’s owner making his last platitudes to the captain as he pulled off his shirt and sat down at the table with his shaving kit and mirror. The mirror was one of his finest bits of personal plunder. Not just polished metal, but a proper looking glass, it was rectangular with an ornate and and ingenious covered frame that opened into a stand to hold the mirror upright. Nico wasted little time with shaving away the dark stubble. The ship’s barber was a fine enough man, but Nico had learned the skill years ago, under his first captain, and it was easy enough just to do it himself. He was soon shedding the rest of his clothes and climbing into the moderately cool water. It took only minutes to scrub the dirt and salt from the sun-darkened olive skin of his unusually tall frame and he didn't waste time luxuriating in the clean, unscented water.  
  
Wrapping his waist in a drying cloth, Nico snatched up his shaving kit and knocked on the door connecting the captain’s room to his own. He didn’t bother to wait for a reply, the captain would be expecting him. And as he’d been expecting himself, he found Willem just beginning to soak in his bath. Despite Nico's own apparent quickness, there was no real reason to rush. They had hours still until the governor would be expecting them. Pulling up a stool, Nico seated himself next to the man in the tub. Heady scents rose from the steaming water. The captain’s body was not quite as thick or defined as his own, but he was a fit and well muscled man. He had not acquired Nico's habit of wearing as little as possible when away from shore and, aside from his face and hands, Willem's body was pale and nearly flawless; a stark contrast to Nico's tattoo and scar covered darker complexion. Only the smallest bit of hair actually marred the strong lines of Willem's face, but Nico was careful and thorough all the same.  
  
Often, they would make small talk, while Nico helped the captain perform his ablutions. Other times, like now, they merely shared comfortable silence. Nico couldn’t recall when they’d started this habit, him playing valet to the captain. He hadn’t served such a function since his own first years at sea as a boy. At first, the quartermaster believed, Willem had just been afraid to let the ship’s barber near his neck. His beard had been a scraggly and sad thing, the first time the captain had finally agreed to allow Nico to give him a shave. Somehow, this bathing ritual had just naturally developed from that first awkward time. Willem wasn’t a helpless man, but sometimes he was overwhelmed, and these moments seemed to calm his nerves in some small way, even as they set Nico’s own on edge. But, it was easy to want to take of the man and hard to resist the urge to put his hands on him, even if only in a practical way. His mind wandered as he performed the familiar task.  
  
_The former quartermaster, Nico Crisóstomo, had been between berths with his most loyal crewmates waiting along with him. He had been considering the merits of a promotion to captaincy and how he might acquire a ship where the men he considered family could finally thrive, when he’d heard about Willem von Haven from one of the Dutch soldiers he frequently gambled with. Naive and only recently cut from his daddy’s purse strings, Willem was the perfect mark. It hadn't taken much time to realize he was ill equipped to captain a dinghy, let alone a frigate. Nonetheless, the man had a ship and a burning need to prove himself and Nico had the necessary experience and the makings of a crew. It hadn't taken long to convince the poor sap that pirating was the quickest way to make a name for himself. It wouldn't take long for Nico to become captain himself, and he’d have a newly commissioned ship under his command. There was no underhanded scheme. Nico merely had to wait for the dandy to hang himself with his ignorance and pompous attitude. He would be voted in as_ The Merry Dancer's _captain himself. Nico had always wondered about that, whether or not Willem's father knew he had been sending his son off to a future of likely mutiny and possible death._ __  
__  
__Nico hadn't accounted for Willem's earnest nature or quick mind. That he was easy on the eyes hadn't hurt either. Most importantly however, the man recognized his limitations and sought to better himself both for his own sake and for those who were his responsibility. He asked questions and sought knowledge. It was an admirable trait enhanced by the knowledge that despite his family's navy heritage, in the beginning, even the greenest of powder monkeys had known more of the sea than their captain. In some ways, he was almost like a child himself. It was odd to think they were nearly of the same age. In the end, Nico hadn't really tried to fight the desire that rose in him both to nurture and protect the man. He hadn't really wanted to be a captain anyway. Like the rest of his men, he’d really only been tired of serving under scum.   
  
Wiping the last bit of soap and stubble from the captain’s jawline as he pulled himself from his thoughts, Nico grinned. Willem von Haven was a pampered little peacock, to be sure, but he was also a decent man. Perhaps with a little more training, he might even be a decent pirate. Nico's fingers traced down the man’s neck and along his collarbone, brushing away some nonexistent pieces of hair. He only barely managed to stifle a chuckle at the slight shudder he felt in the man’s body in response to his touch. Nico knew that Willem had been intimidated by him from the very beginning and, at moments, even genuinely frightened. The fear had faded eventually but this occasional tension had taken its place. These unnecessary, yet seemingly innocent touches had become commonplace between them. While it felt almost like bullying the man, it was just another urge Nico didn't really try to fight. Leaning close, Nico's voice was an almost intimate whisper as he shifted to sit behind his captain. “Lean up. I’ll wash your back.”

Nico was sure his captain blushed as he leaned forward. Nico was glad enough that their positions prevented the man from seeing his smile. His grin only widened as he watched goosebumps rise on the pale flesh in the wake of the warm soapy sponge as it slid across the slender, but well-defined back. Nico was sure the man delighted in the sensations and was equally sure he had no idea what to do with them or the feelings they aroused. At times like these, it was easy to remember that despite the way they were attempting to manipulate the governor’s intentions, Willem had never actually been with a man.    
  
Nico sighed at himself and the situation as he focused again on his task. He’d actually finished at some point during his musing, but Willem hadn’t complained when he’d continued to move the sponge in slow soothing strokes and it had helped Nico collect his varying thoughts. He’d started drifting from his intent to wash only the man’s back when a knock at the door of the adjoining room startled them both.   
  
Almost guiltily Nico dropped the sponge in the water and stood. “We still have a few hours and it may be awhile before we have this much fresh water to spare again. Take your time,  _ Kapetánios mou  _ (my Captain). I’ll go take care of whatever it is that can’t wait. Call if you need something.”    
  
Nico pulled the door behind him as he returned to his room, leaving it cracked enough to easily hear the captain should he need anything. Another, more hesitant knock came before he reached the door leading to the hall.    
  
The golden-haired lad at the door was staring determinedly at his feet, his body vibrating with energy. He looked ready to bolt. “John.” Nico acknowledged, looking up and down the hall for signs of the cause of distress. “What’s happened? Is something wrong at the ship?”   
  
John’s head snapped up. “No, Sir. There is no trouble, far as I know.” Taking in Nico’s towel-clad body, the cabin boy flushed. “I- Did I interrupt you, Sir?”

“Nothing I should have been up to, anyway.” Nico shrugged as he moved away from the door motioning John inside. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” Gracelessly, he slumped into a chair, luck alone keeping his covering in place, and motioned to the bottle on the other side of the room. Practically jumping, the lad moved to the table pouring some of the rum into the cup sitting nearby, before bringing both bottle and cup to the quartermaster. Standing before the chair, John held the bottle out to Nico, keeping the cup for himself. Nico barely controlled his smirk as the boy drank greedily. Looking up John’s lean frame from where he sat, Nico was reminded that John was hardly a boy anymore, despite how he continued to think of him. Taking a sip from the bottle before setting it aside, he watched a moment of decision flash through John’s hazel eyes.

The kiss, when it came, was as sloppy as it was surprising. All teeth and desperation, only Nico’s tilted positioning kept their heads from slamming together with the impact. Mistaking his shock for rejection, the boy tried to pull away from where he’d already half fallen into the quartermaster’s lap. But, Nico’s arms were there, holding him in place. John’s hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Please.” He whispered, his voice hoarse with need. Nico released him. He didn’t speak, but a slight nod was all John needed to slide boneless from the chair, dragging the scrap of fabric in Nico’s lap along with him as he slipped to the floor. 

John was beautiful like this; eyes wide and pupils already dilated, blush staining his cheeks, lips slick and already swollen from the rough kiss. Nico could tell something more than desire was troubling him. But, like this, John was hard to deny. They hadn’t shared a bed in some time, but his body instantly recalled the countless moments of pleasure. He was half hard before the boy could even lean forward to drag his tongue up the underside of the long, thick length. There was a single teasing flick across the tip before warm, wet heat enveloped his cock, swallowing him down to the base. The effect was instant and Nico cursed, fingers twining tightly in the boys golden locks, as he watched the blond struggle not to choke on the now fully engorged dick without losing his quickly bobbing rhythm. Seconds stretched like minutes as his control wavered in the sweet suction of the youth’s mouth. He wouldn’t last like this, the boy’s moans against him vibrating straight to his core. Reluctantly, Nico dragged the boy away. A flutter of disappointment flashed across his face as he released Nico with a wet pop.   
  


“Strip.” Nico’s voice was little more than a growl. John jumped to obey, eagerness making his fingers shake and fumble at the laces of his loose breeches. He was blinded momentarily as he struggled to yank his shirt over his head. Nico was in his space by the time he could see again. For all his growth, standing, the quartermaster’s body still dwarfed his cabin boy. He was a full head shorter than Nico, and his shoulders had only just started to fill out. Nico traced his eyes along the developing muscles of his tanned chest and stomach down to the creamy skin of his slender hips. The boy’s slender cock curved up from his body, glistening and hard, despite being untouched. Nico gripped his chin, lifting it, forcing eye contact. He opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off.   
  
“I want you to fuck me, _ Daddy _ .” Never breaking eye contact, his voice was quiet and the blush spread down his neck and across his chest, but his tone was even around jagged breaths, each word carefully articulated. It was a demand as much as Nico’s own words had been. His eyes blazed with both lust and challenge. The words jolted through Nico’s nerves like lightning. His hand tightened to a bruising grip. The boy’s breath sucked in like a hiss of air, but his cock throbbed at the edges of Nico’s vision. His own ached in sympathetic response. John’s smirk of triumph disappeared half-formed as Nico leaned to join their mouths in a crushing kiss. The quartermaster crowded the youth backwards as he deepened the kiss. John moaned into his mouth, thrusting upward into his body, seeking friction. His hand leaving the boy’s chin to join it’s mate in kneading the mounds of the boy’s small, rounded bum, Nico used John’s motion to lift him off his feet, savoring the searing heat of their cocks sliding against each other, before tossing the boy the last few inches backwards onto the bed.   
  
John looked beautiful sprawled naked across the bed; legs spread and bent at the knee, tousled blond locks falling over smoldering eyes, his cock throbbing and wet with precum. A profaned angel. Nico wanted to devour him. The beautiful boy spread his legs wider to make room as Nico’s weight joined him on the bed. John stretched his arms up to pull the larger man down to him, but Nico caught one grasping hand, pulling it up to his mouth. John gasped as Nico twirled his tongue around two digits, sucking them deeply into his mouth, coating them in saliva before releasing them. His rough thumbs digging deeply into the boy’s thighs as he pushed them back, the results spreading his cheeks wider apart. John added his own saliva to the moistened fingers, sucking a third finger into his mouth, before maneuvering the hand beneath him to press against his puckered hole. 

His boy had no patience. Under Nico’s burning gaze, he managed to push two fingers inside his tight hole. The quartermaster’s hands flexed at the sight. John’s back arched into the slight pain, pushing his fingers further inside. He whimpered at the sensation. There wasn’t enough lubrication, but when Nico tried to rise to find something of use, his sweet, filthy boy clung to his arm, removing his fingers to wet them again before sliding them back between his cheeks. In favor of leaving the bed, Nico used his grip to shift John’s body lengthwise, allowing him to settle more fully between his boy’s legs. Leaning forward, Nico lathed his tongue along John’s dick, forcing a hoarse cry from his throat. Nico grinned at the sound before sliding his boy’s entire length down his throat. 

“ _ Daddy _ !” John’s voice cracked. His hips bucked involuntarily, but Nico’s firm grip held him in place. His boy writhed and pleaded, still impaling himself on his fingers, as Nico continued to suck deeply. He only pulled away when he felt John’s body begin to shudder. At last releasing his boy’s shaking thighs, Nico wrapped his hand around the head of John’s cock, running his fingers across the sensitive tip as his boy began to moan out his release. Nico gently removed the three fingers John had managed to work inside himself, his abused flesh red from the force he had used. 

His own cock still achingly hard, Nico’s hand slipped from John’s softening dick and down between his legs. His cum-slicked fingers slid easily into the already stretched hole. His boy spasmed with the overwhelming sensation too close to orgasm. His body struggled to escape, but Nico wrapped his free arm around John’s hips and held him tight. He continued to work his fingers inside his boy, stretching and lubricating further, as he shifted his own body until his hardness slid against his boy’s spent member like a searing brand. His spine curved to tuck his head close to John’s ear. His whisper was a growled taunt. “I thought you wanted _ Daddy _ to fuck you?”    
  


Tears welled like jewels in John’s already sparkling hazel eyes, but he forced his body to relax. His voice was hoarse and broken when finally he could get his mouth form the word, “please.” Nico pulled him into position, removing his fingers only to grip his own cock as he forced it into his boy in a single slow glide. Nico swallowed the loud cry that erupted from his boy with a deep kiss. He didn’t move again until he felt John’s tongue begin to twine with his own, his ass rocking slightly against the base of Nico’s fully seated dick. Nico pulled out slowly until only the head remained inside. The hand not holding John’s hip moved along his body in soothing strokes. “That’s right. You can take it for  _ Daddy _ .” The next thrust brought another cry which swallowed by Nico’s kiss. His lips tasted of the salt that flowed freely down his cheeks, but he clung to Nico, bucking his hips into the thrust. Nico pulled John further up the lap created by his bent knees, both hands gripped tightly on his boys hips, and on his third thrust John’s tight wet heat shuddered around him with almost painful tightness as his cock brushed against the tangled knot of nerves he’d been aiming for. 

“Pleeeease _ Daddy _ ! Please!” John pleaded between sobbing breaths. His nails, though short, dug angry red lines in Nico’s arms. The brittle edge of Nico’s control snapped and he pulled out, flipping John to his stomach. His boy was quick to respond by tucking his knees to thrust his ass high in the air. Spitting on his hand to recoat his dick, Nico forced his way back into the welcoming heat. His pace was brutal, causing even the heavy bed frame to protest, but John pushed back to meet every thrust, his cock, already hard again, slapping against the sheets with each thrust. Nico leaned, wrapping his arms around John, heaving his pliant body into an upright position, his back pressed to Nico’s hard chest. Gravity forced him impossibly further down onto the quartermaster’s thick shaft and he whimpered. But, Nico’s hot breath against his throat spread like wildfire through his nerves as the quartermaster’s thrusts picked up pace. His cock throbbed, untouched, as each push spiked behind his eyelids in white hot sparks of pleasure. 

Nico’s fingers found the hard buds of John’s nipples, rolling and pinching them as his boy’s back arched sharply. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy. Come for  _ Daddy _ .” Nico’s voice was a pained groan as he felt John’s still tight passage start to tense around him. John’s head lolled to the side, further exposing his neck. Nico’s teeth sank into the soft vulnerable flesh of his shoulder and John’s body shuddered and tightened as he came for a second time.    
  


Nico continued to fuck him through the orgasm, each sobbed litany of “ _ Daddy _ !” driving him closer to his own release. He pulled his boy from his cock to flip him once again. Crushing his small body beneath his larger frame as he sealed their lips together. The fresh tears were too much and when he thrust back into the desperate heat of his beautiful boy his own orgasm tore through him and he emptied himself into the still shuddering tightness of John’s body.

Nico continued to hold John until the tears stopped, whispering sweet words of endearment, soothing gently as he cleaned up their mess with the already soiled sheet. John didn’t speak while he dressed. Nico’s heart ached with understanding but he maintained the silence. Only once he was fully dressed again did he turn to face the quartermaster. He looked like he was going to cry again, but Nico gently cupped his face. “It’s okay.” He soothed. “The ship’s carpenters have been trying to recruit you for the last year, stubborn boy. It’s a good trade, one with prospects once you leave the ship.” Nico wasn’t sure when he’d realized that John had to come to say a goodbye of sorts, but the proof of it was written clearly on the boy’s stricken face. John was too old and too talented to be a cabin boy still and only his own insistence had kept him in the position for so long. Nico had been waiting for this day to come. He was ready, even if it broke a tiny piece of his heart. They didn’t exchange many more words before he sent the boy, no young man, off with his blessing and his only bottle of rum. There would be time later to work out the details.

Turning back to the room as he closed the door, Nico’s attention was pulled by movement at the corner of his eye; to the still open door to the captain’s adjoining room. Nico silently cursed himself for a fool. There was no hope that the captain had not heard their exchange. If Willem hadn’t realized what kind of man he was before, there was certainly no hiding it now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Please leave kudos if you did.  
> There was so much flailing as I wrote this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> We hope you enjoyed it and keep coming back.  
> Your kudos and comments make all the trials and tribulations of writing more than worthwhile.


End file.
